


My Mechanical Heart

by lex_kitten97



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Lonely Dylan, M/M, android!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: Dylan Rhodes is a lonely FBI agent looking for companionship and gets more than he bargained for when he orders an android named Danny.





	

    Dylan was ten years old when his father died; the great Lionel Shrike had been attempting an impossible feat that proved true to its name, and little Dylan had been left all alone. He was still able to go to school and get his education, but Dylan found most of his time occupied by the magic tricks his father had shown him. While the other kids on the playground would run around and play sports, Dylan would sit against the brick wall of the building and practice card tricks; it was a way of escape that always let him feel close to his dad. While this hobby didn’t grant him many friends, he was still content with his deck of cards. 

    He would go on to graduate both high school and college with honors and straight into the FBI. He suppressed his magic tricks in college and was able to get a few one night stands, but nothing serious; he wasn’t really one to commit to other people at the time, but he enjoyed company and was always on good terms with his lovers. Life in the FBI was a bit different, everything revolved around stress and work; his co-workers always seemed to be strung out about a case. Every night, Dylan came home to a bottle of beer and an empty bed. He would stare up at the ceiling and dream about a perfect person to spend his life with. An online article Dylan would read weeks later would change his life forever. That is where our story begins.

“Android? So like, one of those sex robots,” Martin, in forensics, asked. “What kind of magazines do you read, Rhodes?”

“It was online, and no it’s not a sex robot; it says they are for companionship and company. I wouldn’t mind having someone, or something, at home to talk to after a long day,” Dylan shrugged and continued flipping through his paperwork. 

“That’s when normal people get like a cat or something,” Martin nodded and patted Dylan on the back. “Let me know what it’s like to screw a robot okay?”

“You are impossible,” the detective shook his head and chuckled. “I’ll let you know what having an android is like, though, I promise.”

Two weeks later, a knock on the door jolted Dylan awake from his comfortable corner on the couch. He grumbled and got up, “I swear, if this is another one of those door-to-door-” He flung the door open and his jaw fell open when he saw who was at his door. “Um, I, hello can I help you?”

The young man at the door looked up at him with wide, bright eyes. His hands were neatly placed at his sides, his straight brown hair cascading over his the right side of his face. He wore a nice blue sweater and dress pants. No matter how cute the boy was, however, Dylan wasn’t up to buying anything today. “Listen kid, I already have an encyclopedia set and I’m not interested in picking up a religion.”

“What,” the boy’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“I don’t want to buy anything,” Dylan said slowly and shooed him away with his hand.

“ Oh, I was told you already bought me.” Dylan began to choke on his own spit.

“What!?”

“You ordered an android,” he held out his hand to shake. “I’m JDA-4065, nice to meet you.”

“Y-you? You look so…”

“Is something wrong with my appearance, I’m sure it can be alter-”

“No, no its wonderful. It’s just...you look so real. You’re not at all what I was expecting. Please come in.” He watched the boy (android!) walk in and look around curiously at his living room. “Do you come with instructions or anything?”

“ I’m here for whatever you need; I’m programmed to cook, clean, listen, talk, and perform sexual favors if you so desire,” JDA-4065 smiled and continued to glance around casually.

“Do you eat food?”

“I take supplements, they are in my bag here. In case of an emergency, I also have a safety-locked shut-off switch on my ankle. May I asked why you ordered an android, Mister Rhodes?”

“Please call me Dylan. I don’t know, I just felt like having someone to talk to. Am I your first client,” he was a bit surprised when the android shook his head quickly. 

“No, there have been multiple. They all get bored of me and trade me in for newer models,” he shrugged. “As long as someone is in need of my services, I am just happy to help. What would you like me to do first? Would you like to have intercourse?”

Dylan choked on the beer he had mistakenly begun to drink while the android was talking. “No, no not yet we hardly know each other.”

“I’m an android, here to make your life easier. It really is no trouble at all.”

“May I,” Dylan asked, holding a hand up to JDA’s face and touching it softly. “Wow, you feel so real..”

    “The company takes pride in my line; we are the most realistic companions yet. If I could feel emotion, they said I would be pretty proud of that,” JDA smiled brightly at Dylan. “What would you like me to do first?”

    “Since you’re so set on pleasing me, I could really go for a piece of wheat toast with some peanut butter on it,” Dylan watched in amazement as JDA shot into the kitchen and started up his breakfast. The boy looked so happy pulling things from the pantry; it was impossible to tell that he was anything but human. Dylan admired the boy’s soft hair and the line of his cheekbone. He had to keep telling himself that everything about him was specifically engineered to get this response from him, but it was impossible not to admire his aesthetic qualities. 

    “So, do you have another name besides your droid number? Anything else I can call you?”

    “My first owner called me Danny. He was an old war veteran and he liked having me around to calm him whenever he had nightmares. It’s easier to own an android when you have PTSD than to sleep with an actual person, that way no one gets hurt…” JDA handed Dylan his plate of toast and smiled. “There you are.”

    “Do you like the name Danny,” Dylan asked.   
      
    The android nodded, “It made me feel like a real person; he would always say having me was like having a loyal puppy around. It was hard for me to leave the house after he passed away,” Danny blinked and looked down before shaking his head and pulling out the kitchen chair for Dylan. “Anything else you would like at the moment?”

    “No Danny, just sit down for now.” Dylan spent the rest of the evening telling Danny about his job and how stressed it made him a lot of the time. Eventually, they moved onto the topic of magic and Dylan showed Danny some of his simple card tricks. If you would have told Dylan how much an android’s face could light up, he wouldn’t have believed you. Danny even showed interest in learning the tricks, which Dylan was happy to oblige. They sat there for hours getting to know each other before Dylan looked at the clock. 

    “Oh shit, it’s nearly midnight. I have work tomorrow,” Dylan groaned. “Where would you like to sleep?”

    “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind having someone to hold for the night,” Danny shrugged. “Studies show that sleeping next to someone can reduce your stress.”

    “Can’t argue with the studies,” Dylan joked. “Okay, let’s take a picture first okay? Have you ever gotten your picture taken?” Danny shook his head and let Dylan snap a photo of him. “That’s a good one, look,” he held the phone up for the android to see himself and Danny jumped. 

    “That’s me?”

    “Yeah that’s you,” Dylan chuckled. “Come on, time for bed.” He led Danny into the bedroom and the android stripped down to his underwear. His body was incredibly realistic; every detail in place, and Dylan felt like an absolute pervert for admiring Danny’s backside while he folded up his sweater and pants. Danny looked over his shoulder at Dylan and smiled. 

    “Are you sure you wouldn’t like anything else before bed,” Dylan nodded shakily. If he was being honest with himself, it had been years since he was intimate with anyone. It was Danny’s purpose to please him and it wasn’t like the kid didn’t love doing his job. 

    “I th-think we should wait. Not that I don’t want to, I really do,” with that, Dylan found himself being pushed back onto the bed. Danny was in his lap in no time smiling down at him. “Are you sure about this Danny?” Danny nodded, smile turning into a grin and Dylan rolled them over and pinned him to the bed. Turns out, everything on Danny is just like the real thing, right down to the twitching muscles of his perfect little hole. His responses were just what Dylan would expect. He wondered if Danny could actually feel anything or if there was just a sensor somewhere on his body; the faster Dylan went, the louder Danny seemed to get. The kid did everything that Dylan asked him to happily and Dylan had never worn himself out more. With every fibre of his being, Dylan worked to please Danny as well as himself, but had to keep in mind that Danny was just a robot. When Dylan had finished and Danny left to clean himself up in the bathroom, the agent found himself staring up at the ceiling and wishing that Danny were real. 

    Danny, on the other hand, was having his own dilemma in the bathroom. He thought one of his cogs must have jammed; his chest ached with something that Danny had never felt before and the android looked at himself in the mirror. Every time he looked at Dylan, his chest tensed up and Danny was tempted to call and ask what was wrong with him. He had vaguely remembered another bot from his line, Jack, who had told their boss about a problem with his chest cogs. Danny remembers accidentally witnessing them flipping Jack’s switch and then destroying him. Danny would have to wait for this feeling to pass.   


End file.
